Kanto Adventures
by pokemaniac9999
Summary: A girl named Green goes on an adventure to become the Pokemon Champion. She competes with friend Red and rival Blue. On the way Green meets different Pokemon and makes them her friend. But it won't be easy with the evil clutches of Team Rocket! My first Fic, so please don't judge harshly.
1. A New Beginning

**( Hi, I'm pokemaniac9999. Here is my very first story so I hope you like it! ****J)**

Pokemon, there's a world full of them. To think that hundreds of them have been found and it all starts in Pallet town, in the Kanto Region. Where a girl named Green lived. Green got up and brushed her brown hair. She then put on her light blue tank top, with a black undershirt sticking out from the circle under her collar. She put on her red skirt and light blue socks with her white running shoes. She put on her yellow bag. Finally, put on her stubby top hat on with half a premier ball ending at the top tip of her brim. She was headed out to go to the Pokemon expert, Professor Oak. But her mom caught her.

" Hey honey, 10th happy birthday! I know that your exited that your going but you need to say bye to your friend Red."

" Okay, but why?"

" Because, if you don't he'll be bugging me all the time asking where you went." So Green headed out the door and walked over to Red's house. She rapidly knocked several times.

" Hi." said Red. He had his black hair spiked up with his red cap on( of course!) with his matching jacket on. His black shirt was covered a little by the jacket. His blue jeans on with his white sneakers on, as if he was going to leave.

" Hi, why are you all dressed up?"

" Because I'm going to get a Pokemon."

" That's so cool! I'm getting one too!"

" Hey, lets race to the lab! Winner gets first choice!"

" Your on!"

" Ready, set, go!" The two were neck-and-neck. Green thought of getting a bad Pokemon, so she ran like a rocket and won.

" Oh, well. But I'm a man of my word! Lets go in." said Red. When Green and Red walked in they saw machines every where! Then they saw a boy that they never seen before. He had light brown pointed hair, with a purple sweater, a droopy small gold amulet, black pants, and brown boots. Then Professor Oak came in with a lab coat, with a red shirt, and tan pants. And gray hair.

" Welcome, Green and Red. First of all, I would like you to meet Blue, my grandson."

" Hi, my names Red"

" I don't care."

" Blue, just because of that your choosing last."

" But he was asking for it"

" Blue! Excuse his attitude, now whose going to pick their Pokemon first?"

" I will!" Green walked up to a table with three Pokeballs.(For those who don't know, their basically capsules for Pokemon.) First, with a bulb Pokemon, Bulbasaur. Second, a turtle Pokemon, Squirtle. And last, a lizard Pokemon, Charmander. Green looked around carefully. Finally, she choose Bulbasaur.

" That's a special Pokemon, its female which is rare for a starter Pokemon."

" Cool! I'll call you Saura."

" Okay Red, your up!" said Pro. Oak. Red ran up to the table and choose Charmander quickly.

" I'll call you Char."

" But I wanted Charmander." complained Blue

" To bad! Now you can go Blue." said Pro. Oak.

" Really. I get no choice! Fine…I wanted Squirtle anyway!" said Blue sarcastically.

" The reason you have your Pokemon is because you will be going on a journey for me. You will receive a Pokedex, a Pokemon encyclopedia, I would get all the information myself, but I'm too old for a long journey! The world is filled with wild Pokemon, so your partner will help protect you. I wish you all a safe journey." said Pro. Oak. They all were leaving when Red ran up to Green.

" Hey do you want to battle?"

" Sure." They ran to a field and threw a Pokeball.

" Go Saura!" Saura came out of the Pokeball.

" Go Char!" Char came out.

" Saura use Tackle!" Saura charged at Char and ran into him.

" Char use Scratch!" Char ran up to her and scratched her.

" Saura use Growl!" Saura growled at Char which made Char stay still covering his ears.

" Now's our chance! Use Tackle!" Saura hit Char really hard.

" No, Char! Take a rest buddy. Return." Char went back in its Pokeball. Green did the same.

" But how did you beat me with two attacks?"

" I know. The last move was a critical hit, which does a lot more damage when its not suppose to." said Pro. Oak walking up.

" Were you watching us?" asked Green.

" Yes, and it was a great battle. I could tell in your Pokemon's eyes how they didn't want you to be disappointed in them. They care for you, and I expect the same from you." said Pro. Oak.

" Wow, its getting late we better go home for tomorrow." said Green. They said bye to the Professor, and walked home. What awaits the three next? To be continued…**( This wasn't my funniest one. Its because it's the first though. If you want to keep on reading my fic, there will probably be one every Friday. I hope you will keep reading!)**


	2. Pikachu's Party

Green was running to the next town. She couldn't wait for something adventurous to happen. She made it to Viridian City and she saw Blue.

" Hey Blue." said Green.

" Quiet, you'll scare it with your gorilla voice." whispered Blue.

" Scare what?" whispered Green.

" Why would I tell you, so you can steal it?" said Blue.

" Jerk." mumbled Green. Blue laid out a camouflaged cage with Pokemon food in it. Suddenly a small yellow Pokemon with cute red cheeks and a tail that looked like a lightning bolt, shocked Blue and Green. It swiftly ran to the cage and took the food while Blue and Green were in shock. While it was leaving, Green recovered and checked her Pokedex to find out what that was.

" Pikachu, the electric mouse Pokemon, it has small electric sacs on both of it's cheeks. If threatened, it looses electric charges from the sacs." said the Pokedex.

" We got beat up by a mouse. Sad." said Green.

" That Pokemon is so strong, that's why I want it." said Blue.

" That's it? Just because it beat you up?" asked Green

" I didn't beat me up! And besides that's what Pokemon are for. " answered Blue. Just then before Green was going to yell "certain" things at Blue, Red came by.

" Hey Blue, did you just get beat up by a Pikachu?" asked Red.

" I did not get beat up!" yelled Blue.

" But I saw the whole thing." whimpered Red. While the boys were arguing, Green found that same Pikachu. Before it zapped her, she grabbed her Pokeball and threw it.

" Okay, this time I'll catch you instead of watching. Saura, use your new move Leech Seed!" Saura's bulb shot out a seed which went on Pikachu and a plant grew around him, absorbing energy. Pikachu charged some electricity and fired it at Saura, it did not do much damage to Saura.

" Okay use Tackle!" Saura rammed into the Pokemon.

" Now go Pokeball!" Green threw the ball at Pikachu and a beam took him in. It shook left and right. Than, it stopped.

" Yes! I caught a Pikachu! I'll call you, Chu." When Green came back the boys were still fighting.

" Oh hey Green. What's in your hand?" asked Red.

" The Pikachu." said Green.

" I would challenge you but I don't want to waste time." said Blue walking away.

" Who cares. It's getting late Red."

" Yeah but one thing, will you go travel with me in Viridian Forest tomorrow?" asked Red.

" Why?" asked Green.

" Three reasons. One it's scary too go in that forest alone. Two I'm going exploring. Three There are trainers who look only one way. Not to the left, and not to the right, just one straight line."

" Sure, seven o'clock, I promise no earlier, no later." answered Green. What mysterious things await them? To be continued…


	3. An Egg-cellent Adventure

**(Sorry, I got busy during the holidays. So I'm posting two. Hope you keep on reading!)**

At 5 a.m. Green's alarm clock rang.

" Huh, what five a.m. ! I set it for 7, unless…Red! That sneaky munchkin! But I might have to check Nurse Joy before I start pointing fingers." said Green to her self. Green walked to the counter were a woman with light pink curled hair, in a pink dress, with a white apron, was standing.

" Uh, did a boy with black hair wearing red come in last night?"

" Was his hair spiky?"

" Yes."

" Well, the spiky haired kid walked in to your room, how could you miss it?"

" I sleep like a Snorlax. I think I have a problem."

"…Nice to know…"

" Anyways thank you, bye!" Green ran to the entrance to Viridian Forest. She saw Red in a sleeping bag pretending like he was asleep.

" Oh, Green your early."

" Oh shut your mouth you know what you've done!"

" I have no idea what you're talking about."

" Uh, let's just go, but I'm warning you. My brain is half awake." Green and Red were strolling in the forest. They were deep in the jungle when something caught Red's eye. There were three of them actually. One had a yellow flame at the bottom, and the rest at the top were red. The second, was yellow with black slashes. And the last, looked like a gray rock.

" Hey Green! Come over here." said Red

" What? Oh, yeah, that's great, that's, what is it?" wondered Green

" Try and guess." said Red

" …colored rocks?" guessed Green.

" No. Their Pokemon eggs! Should we leave them?" asked Red

" Aw, come on how can you just leave them alone? Isn't it adorable?" said Green as she shook the egg in Reds face.

" Okay, since you chose Saura first, I get to choose. And I choose the yellow one." said Red happily.

" Fine I get the rock."

" That is a rock, this is the egg."

" Oh, sorry egg."

" Let's get one for Blue."

" Why, he's rude, bossy, too pointy hair."

" Because, if I be nice to him, he'll be nice to me."

" Good luck with that. Fine, you give that poor Pokemon too that jerk."

"RRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOAAA AAAAAAAAARRRRR!" screeched the creatures.

" Run!" said Red and Green at the same time. They were running so fast that they passed a bug catcher.

" Halt! I will not let you pass unless you battle me. Hey! Stop in the name of Satoshi Tajiri himself! I'll sue you!" yelled the Trainer before he got squished by the raging Pokemon. Later they saw Blue walking.

" Run for your life!"

" Why would I listen to-Oh My Gosh! What did you two buffoons do?!" said Blue as he began to run.

" We just got some eggs."

" Idiots!" They soon saw the exit. They jumped to save them self's.

" Have you two nincompoops ever thought that they weren't abandoned?!" yelled Blue

" Hey, you ninny! Red has something for you!" Shouted Green

" Here. Its an egg. I want all of us to have one." Happily said Red giving Blue the egg.

" …y-you sure me?" stuttered Blue

" Oh, sorry. I forgot he's too stubborn to accept anything! Okay, where's your receipt?" asked Green.

" I'll keep it. And Red…thanks." said Blue walking away.

" Hey Red. I need to go to the center in Pewter City. So, thank you and bye." said Green. What will be inside the mysterious eggs? To be continued…


	4. This Isn't Magic

Green woke up in the morning at a really early time.

"Yawn, well guys and lady, today we're going to train!" said Green looking at her pokeballs. She rushed out of the Pokemon Center, and ran to tall grass. The grass shook rapidly. Out came a Spearow.

"All right! Go! Chu!" shouted Green. Chu popped out of his pokeball.

" Chu use thundershock!" commanded Green. Chu let electricity come right out of his cheeks, lightning came towards the Pokemon. Spearow got zapped with the attack. It fell to the ground, not moving a muscle.

"Is it dead?" asked Green to herself. The Pokemon limped away.

" Guess not. Chu, return." said Green.

"Hey!" said Red from a distance.

" I'm starting to think that you're starting to follow me." said Green.

Suddenly, a weird man started running right passed them.

" What was that about?" asked Green.

"Let's follow him!" suggested Red. The two ran to the man. The man walked up to Blue.

" YOU! Do you want a rare and strong Pokemon?" questioned the man.

" What's it called?"

" It's called… Magikarp! So what do you say?"

" I know what that is!" screamed Blue.

" You! Miss, do you want a…"

" Not interested in it. Because…I'm broke." said Green, walking away.

"Ooh ooh ooh! I'll take it!" shouted Red excitedly, handing him money.

" Okay…NO TAKE BACKS!" the man as he ran away.

"Wow, a Magikarp! I'll take the best of care of you! I don't care why Green and Blue didn't get you! So, come on out!" said Red, throwing the pokeball. The second the ball hit the ground, Magikarp came right out. Red saw the red scales, the twin crowns, the bulgy lips, and the whiskers. It was very puny.

"Wow…this isn't worth what I paid for…IT'S WORTH MORE! I want to know why is it so cheap? Who cares! I got a Maigkarp!" shouted Red, happily. Red went prancing around town singing " Magikarp, Magikarp, oh their so awesome! La, la, la,…". Finally, Red stopped and hid in the bushes. He was spying on Blue.

"Go, Wartortle!" said Blue. The light blue creature popped out of its Pokeball. Its ears looked like little ears. It had a beautiful tail.

" Wartortle, BubbleBeam at that bush!"

" Uh, oh…" said Red to himself. The creature took a breath and super speed bubbles came right out of his mouth, right at Red.

"OW! GAHH!" shouted Red.

"Red! What do you think you're doing!"

" Uh… Training?"

" More like spying!"

" Hey! Do you want to battle! It will be fun!"

" You had me at battle." said Blue.

" Go, Char!" said Red.

" Go, Pidgeotto!" said Blue.

" Quick, use ember!" said Red. Char Spit out a little flame which hit his opponent.

" Humph, use wing attack!" commanded Blue. The bird struck its wing across Char.

" Char! No! Return! Go, Magic!" said Red. Magikarp was sent out.

" Don't tell me you fell for it!"

" No, Magic was a miracle!" said Red, happily.

" Ha! A miracle, more like ANNOYING and STUPID!" laughed Blue.

Red was mad. No, not mad, he was furious. All he could see was red. Not him, but you get what I mean. For the first time ever in his life.

" AH! That is it! Magic is the best Pokemon ever! You're too stubborn to notice! Magic attack!" Red screamed. The Pokemon just wiggled around, not doing much

" Now do you see why all trainers HATE Magikarp!" said Blue.

" I'll switch, not because you said something mean to Magic, but he's too strong to battle. Go, Spear!" said Red. The Pokemon was a Spearow, looked a little burned.

" So, you caught a Spearow. How did you catch it?"

" Not much of a story. It was hurt, and in pain. So I caught him took it to the old P.C. Then it got all better. I don't know how it got injured though."

" It's getting late. We'll finish this in the future. Or until our eggs hatch. By then Magic would evolve into a… never mind." said Blue.

" Wait! Evolves into a what?!" said Red. Blue walked away, not saying a word. Red ran everywhere looking for Green. Finally, he found her.

" Hey, Green! Are you going to challenge Brock the Gym Leader?"

" Once again, will you explain?"

" Once you beat a Gym Leader they give you a Gym Badge. Collect all eight Badges, you can enter the Pokemon League. Fight the Elite Four. Then, the Champion. And you become the Region's Champ." explained Red.

"OH! Silly me! I knew that! Who ever this Brock guy is, I'm going to kick his butt!" said Green walking over to the Pokemon Center. Will Green win! Or will she taste the bitter taste of defeat. To be continued…


	5. Brock the Rock

In the afternoon, Green started to walk over to the Gym.

" Uh… the Gym is right over here." said Green, randomly flipping a map upside down. She walked past several buildings and couldn't find the Gym. Green was to busy reading her map, that she bumped into a man.

" Oh, sorry! I should have been watching were I was going!" said Green.

" It's okay. Do you know where you're going?" asked the man. He had brown skin. With dark brown spiky short hair. Wearing a dark green jacket with dark brown pants. With closed eyes, which Green wondered how could he see.

" I think so. I'm looking for the Gym." answered Green. The man looked in shock.

" Uh, it's to the edge of town. It's kind of hard to miss." said the man.

" Okay, thanks!" said Green running off.

" I look forward to battling with you…" said the man to himself. Green ran through several clusters of people just to go to the Gym. She finally made it.

Once she entered the building, tons of boulders were laid out. She walked up to a boy.

" Halt! You are not worthy to fight Brock! So lets battle!" said the boy.

" Fine. Go, Saura!" Saura came out of her ball.

" Go, Sandshrew!"

" Saura, use Vine Whip!" Saura's vine whipped Sandshrew right in the head. " Sandshew! I don't think you can battle anymore."

" Anymore! It didn't do a thing!"

" I guess you are worthy…" said the boy. Green walked a little further and saw a familiar face. The man had sealed eyes. Suddenly, Green recognized that the man whom she bumped before, was a Gym Leader!

" Hello. I knew we'll meet again. My name is Brock. I specialize in rock Pokemon." said Brock.

" Now I really feel bad about bumping you! By the way, I'm Green of Pallet town, here to challenge you!"

" Let the battle begin! Go! Geodude!"

" Let's go Saura!" The Pokemon came out at the same time.

" I hate to rain on your parade but, that's just a rock." knowing a real rock anywhere because of her egg.

" Silly child, that's what Geodude looks like. Oh, that is a rock. What happened to Geodude! Wait, how did I get a rock in a pokeball? Oh well. Go, Geodude!" Now the rock Pokemon came out.

" Saura use Vine Whip!" Saura's whip came right at Geodude.

" Use Defense Curl!" The Pokemon curled it's self into a shining ball. The whip merely scratched the Pokemon.

" Do you think I wouldn't be prepared for Grass Pokemon? Come on Green!"

" Fine then. Use Sleep Powder!" Saura shot a seed into the air which sleeping stuff came out off. The Geodude fell asleep.

" Yes! Now use Vine Whip!" The vine smacked Geodude.

" Geodude you did great. Return! Now for my strongest. Go, Onix!"

Brock's Pokemon looked like several rocks stacked on top of each other.

" Uh, is that a snake of rocks?" asked Green.

" It's a Pokemon! I don't catch rocks! But, my dad does. It's a long story full of twists, turns, and humor. But I don't want to bore you. My dad's very… weird."

" Now, run over to Onix and grab it." Saura hitchhiked on to Onix's back.

" Now, Vine Whip!" Saura was on a smacking frenzy. It smacked until it fell.

" Now, Skull Bash!" Onix got up and charged right at Saura. Saura got smacked really hard.

" No! Saura, are you okay! I'm sorry. I forced you into this. Are you okay, you look hurt." said Green. Suddenly, Saura began to glow.

" Uh, what's going on. Are you supposed to be shiny! I'm freaking out here!" said Green. In a second Saura changed into another form! It evolved into Ivysaur!

" Cool! Now use Vine Whip!" Saura whipped Onix with more power now that it evolved.

" I think I won because Onix's eyes are swirly." said Green.

" Okay, I accept my defeat. Here have this T.M. you can only use it once, though. And this Bolder Badge." said Brock giving her the stuff.

" Uh, this Badge is a rock."

" What? Again! Here take this Bolder Badge. Now, I have to stare off into the distance in my Gym, waiting for another challenge. Now, get out, I have some staring to do." said Brock, shoving her out of the Gym.

" Well. I can go into Mt. Moon. I'm going to take a rest first." said Green, heading to the Pokemon Center. What awaits in Mt. Moon? To be continued…

**Green's stats **(**This will happen after every Gym Leader.)**

**Ivysaur( Saura), Level 17, Moves: Vine Whip, Sleep Powder, Leech Seed,& Poison Powder. Evolution Stage 2.**

**Pikachu( Chu), Level 15, Moves: Thunder Shock, Quick Attack, Thunder Wave,& Double Team. Evolution Stage 2.**

**?(Egg), Level 0, Moves: unknown. Evolution Stage 0.**


	6. Nido Go To MtMoon

One ordinary day, Green headed to Mt. Moon.

" Okay guys, breakfast!" said Green throwing the Pokeballs in the air. Chu came out looking confused.

" Right! You didn't see Saura evolve! Now she's an Ivysaur." explained Green. Suddenly, the grass was rusting like crazy.

" Hey, what's that noise? A wild Pokemon! Aw shoot! Out of Pokeballs!" said Green. The wild Pokemon was light blue with small buck teeth and big ears. With a little horn.

" I need to check what Pokemon that was."

" Nidoran the Poison Pin Pokemon. While it does not prefer to fight, even one drop of the poison it secretes from its barbs can be fatal" said the Pokedex. The Nidoran ran away.

" Aw man, it was cute too." said Green.

"Green!" said a voice in the distance.

" Red, what are you doing here?"

" First of all, that same Magikarp salesman gave me three Pokemon costumes. Because, surprisingly, nobody would buy one. So, I want to give you this Ryhorn costume. The other two are a Magby and a Elekid. I like the Elekid so I called dibs. Since there were three, I thought Blue might want one. And second, will you go inside Mt. Moon with me?" said Red handing her the costume.

" But why can't you go alone?"

" Because… I'm afraid of the dark!"

" Why have you been following me?"

" Because its to scary to travel alone."

" Creep! But fine, let's go in Mt. Moon." said Green. Just in that moment, Nidoran appeared. Nidoran secretly followed them. The two people were walking for a long time until someone jumped out of nowhere.

" AH! Monster! Magic, protect me!" yelled Red as he threw his Pokeball.

" Red. It's a trainer."

" Lets battle! Go, Metapod!" said a bug catcher.

" Ha! What a useless Pokemon!" said Red.

" Reminds me of another Pokemon." said Green.

" Yeah! Magikar… kakuna." said Red.

" Sure." said Green.

" Metapod use Harden!"

" Magic dodge with Splash!" Both Pokemon did nothing.

" Harden again!"

" Use Tackle!" Magic Hopped over to Metapod and tackled it.

" No! Return! I can't believe I lost to a Magikarp!" said The bug catcher.

" Hey Green, I'm adorable!" said Red holding Magic to her face while moving his lips up and down. After Green told Red to put his Pokemon away, they continued to travel. They came across a guy who was very rude.

" Hey worms, scram! Or do you need your Pokemon 'removed"

"No, my Pokemon like their pokeballs." said Red

" Not that! It means that I'm going to steal your Pokemon! Oh, did I just say that out loud?" said the shady man.

" No, never. Besides I have valuable Pokemon!" said Red.

" Who are you?" said Green

" Well I'm from Team Rocket of course!"

" Oh no. I've heard of you guys! Your those nasty people who steal Pokemon for bad purposes!" said Green.

" Stay back Green. Me and Magic got this! Go, Magic!" The Team Rocket Grunt flinched. But when Magic came out, the man started to laugh.

" You call that thing a valuable Pokemon?! Its so dumb, stupid, and weak! This is a Pokemon! Go Raticate!" said the Grunt. All of the insults came to Red all echo like, and when Red snapped out of it, he came to realize that he was in a battle.

" Magic, use Splash!" The Pokemon flopped around, uselessly.

" Raticate, use Hyper Fang!" Raticate ran to Magic and bit him.

" No! You can't battle anymore! Then I will fight for you!" said Red. Red charged to the man and bit him.

" Ouch! This kid bit me! I hope this isn't infected! That's it! Raticate Take Down on the kid!" In that moment Magic began to glow. Then Magic evolved! Green checked her Pokedex.

" Gyarados, the Atrocious Pokemon. Once it begins in a rampage, Gyarados will burn everything down, even in a storm." said the Pokedex. Gyarados used a Hydro Pump attack. It blasted them away.

" Ima firen meh lazer!" said Red

" You need a break from the computer, you know that right?" said Green

" Magic I'll check what other moves you know" said Red ignoing Green. "Hydro Pump, Dragon Pulse, Bounce, and Surf. Now use Dragon Pulse wow you cooler. And I thought Magikarp was the best." The hole the Grunt made wasn't too far down.

" Red look! We can just climb down."

" Wait a sec. I want to keep going."

" Red, you'll be alone!"

" Point taken. First let me grab one more thing" Red went a little farther and shoved something in his backpack.

" What is it?" asked Green.

" It's a surprise!" answered Red. They both climbed down and saw a little Nidoran. They went down and Nidoran was nibbling at Green's feet.

" Ouch! Wait, are you the same Nidoran?" Nidoran nodded.

" Awesome! This time I won't let you get away!" said Green throwing her Pokeball. Chu came out of his Pokeball.

" Why did you choose Chu?" asked Red.

" Because Red, I still need to train Chu. Now, use Thunder Shock!" Chu unleashed the electric energy on to Nidoran. Nidoran got up and kicked Chu multiple times.

" Use Thunder Wave!" said Green. Chu paralyzed the Pokemon.

" Go Pokeba…oh wait I don't have a Pokeball. Red, can I borrow a Pokeball? Thanks!" said Green as Red gave her the Pokeball. Green then threw the Pokeball. The ball shook left to right. It paused. Clink.

" Yes! I caught a Nidoran! I'll call you Queen." said Green looking in her pokeball. The two kids were walking along when they saw two Black Belts.

When they saw Green and Red they swiftly ran up to them.

" Do you like kicking?" said the first.

" Or do you like punching?" said the other.

" I like punching." said Green.

" Well, I like kicking." said Red. The Black Belts taught one of their Pokemon a move. Then, the punching one punched Red. And the kicking one kicked Green. The ran all the way to Cerulean City. Who knows what awaits in Cerulean City…


	7. Double Trouble

**(Hi, this is one of my favorite chapters! I hope you like it! Oh, and sorry that I'm late again, I am still new, sorry!)**

It all started in the afternoon. Green was walking in Cerulean when an Eevee ran to her.

" Help me! There's a mad man who's been doing experiments on me! And he talks funny!" said the Eevee.

"Ya' know I need a new par of boots! And yall do the job!" said a man in a western accent.

" Eek! Save me nice lady!" said the Pokemon.

" I'll jus take that lil ol critter off of your hands. By the way, names Bill. I have a sea cottage were I study." said Bill taking Eevee.

" Don't trust him with me! He turned into a Clefairy!" said Eevee.

" Yes, but you hit the switch!" shouted Bill.

" I'm still in shock of the talking Eevee!" said Green. Just then Green's egg started to glow.

" What's happening!" shouted Green.

" I thunk your lil egg is hatching!" said Bill. The three ( counting Eevee) ran to Pokemon Center.

" Nurse Joy! My egg is hatching!" said Green

" I'll take it into the back room right away!" Said Nurse Joy. She grabbed the glowing egg and took it in the back room. Green wasn't allowed to enter, so she looked through a window in the waiting room. Then she looked at Eevee. It was acting like a normal Eevee.

" Hey, why aren't you speaking? Doesn't anyone besides Bill know?" asked Green.

" Well, Mr. Geek has no buddies." answered Eevee

" No! I do have friends! They'll thunk I'm a mad man." said Bill

" Sure. Like your mother." said Eevee

"Don't talk about my ma like that."

"She likes me better than you."

"She's a cat lady! that's why"

" Guys! Remember, my egg!" yelled Green. The egg was brighter than the sun, then a body appeared. Green checked her Pokedex to find out what it was.

" Rhyhorn, the Spikes Pokemon. Its massive bones are 1000 times harder than human bones. It can easily knock a trailer flying." said the Pokedex. Nurse Joy washed Rhyhorn and went out the door. She handed over Ryhorn. It was really heavy! It was gray, like her rock/egg. With a horn, small, stubby, tail. And four legs. It was smaller than usual because it was a newborn.

" I'll call you…Rhy!" said Green.

" What a coincidence, two young men showed up earlier too for an egg." said Nurse Joy as she walked away.

" Wait... whose its ma?" asked Bill

" Well, it's a long story. But I'll wear this Rhyhorn outfit Red gave me for some weird reason…" said Green. Bill looked outside and saw Team Rocket.

" We've blasted off again!" said Grunt 1

" You dolt! We're not doing that! Remember, we're here for the Eevee." said Grunt 2. Once they noticed Bill staring at them, they noticed Eevee. They ran into the Pokemon center.

" Go Zubat!" said Grunt 2

" Fine then! Go Chu!" said Green. While they were battling, the other Grunt stole Eevee from Bill's hands.

" Green help me! Bill this is somehow your fault!" said Eevee as it was carried away.

" Green! Get Eevee, I'll take care of him! Go, Jolteon!" said Bill

" Chu return." said Green. Chu went back to it's Pokeball. Green left and ran outside. She saw Eevee going farther and farther away. Green didn't want Eevee to go. Just then she ran faster and tackled the man.

" Get off of me! I'll deal with you soon, you'll see what happens when you mess with us you'll see!" said the Grunt running away. Then the second ran with him.

" Green! You saved me!" said Eevee. Then, Eevee shined. She got taller(just a foot or so.) and her tail slimmed down and grew with a forked tail. Her ears were longer, and her face got a little wider and bigger. When she was done glowing, she was light purple with a red sphere in her forehead, two long fluffs went off of her cheeks. Green checked her Pokedex.

" Espeon the ? Pokemon, no data for this Pokemon at the time" said the Pokedex. Bill came over just after Eevee evolved.

" Were the heck is Eevee?!" shouted Bill

" Um… it evolved into Espeon after I saved it." said Green

" Thank you so much! That was the last Eeveelution I needed! You get Espeon by friendship at day! Eevee never liked me for some reason. And now the lil critter can't talk no more!" said Bill.

" _You know genius, I can talk with telepathy_." said Espeon.

" A hollow victory I guess…" moaned Bill. Espeon used Psychic on Bill.

" _Hey Bill, I'll race you to the cottage._" said Espeon. Bill left but Espeon stayed.

" How come you didn't leave?"

" _Because, you made me evolve! I'm following you! Bill won't even know…but you can't catch me. Since Bill has my Pokeball, I'll just walk along with you._"

" Sure, but if I get into trouble, you're responsible."

" _Fine, it beats staying with Bill_."

" So I guess I'll call you Espi." Green and Espi walked to the Pokemon Center right before dark. What will happen next? To be continued…


	8. Rough Waters

**For now on, I will be posting my chapters every time I finish it. Sorry for all the delays.  
**

Green was going to leave with Espi, when a call for her on this video chat thing that they have in the Pokemon Center. When she answered Bill's face was shown.

" Wut kind of idiot do ya thunk I am?!" shouted Bill.

" _You don't want me to answer that._" said Espi

" I don't think he could hear you." said Green

" You just leave a cardboard cutout of an Espeon that has a recording that only says Espeon! Wuts wrong with you? Though it is quieter than Espeon…."

" You only found out today?"

" Well, it was convincing! If you please hand over Espeon, ya can pretend that this call never happened."

" But I evolved her so I should keep her. And plus, she followed me."

" _Snitch._"

" Fine, but when you get the data on her, show me okay? I'll sent you the Pokeball with the Pokemon Transporter I made." Then a Pokeball appeared next to Green.

" Thanks." Green turned it off and left.

" Espi, return." said Green.

" _I don't think so._" said Espi avoiding the light that returns them.

" Fine, I'm going to the Gym. I hear there's a Gym Leader here."

" _Wait, you are going to challenge…never mind_." Green was wondering what is the Leader's specialty. When she entered she saw a giant pool with a walk way to the Leader. But she was to far to get a good look of their face. Green was walking when a Swimmer jumped onto the walkway.

" It'll take you years when you can pass. Go Horsea!"

" Go, Chu!"

" Horsea use Water Gun!" Horsea shot out water, which hit Chu.

" Chu, use Thundershock!" Chu released electricity onto Horsea.

" Horsea return! Okay, maybe I should train first…" said the Swimmer. Green went on and saw the Gym Leader. She was a girl with orange hair in a ponytail to the left of her head. She was wearing a blue bathing suit and a towel on her shoulders soaked, as if she finished swimming.

" Hi you're a new face! My name is Misty, I love water types! What's your name?"

" My name is Green. I'm here for a battle."

" Okay! Go Staryu!" The Pokemon looked like an orange starfish. With a red gem in the center.

" Go, Chu!"

" Your Pikachu seems to have taken some damage, maybe you don't have a chance. Staryu use Tackle!"

" Chu, use Double Team." Chu had copies surrounding him. Staryu still tackled him.

" Did you think that would stop Staryu? ."

" Chu, use Quick Attack!" commanded Green. Chu went for the attack, but Staryu dodged it.

" Staryu, use Water Pulse!" said Misty. Staryu shot out a chunk of water at Chu. It didn't do much, but something was wrong with Chu.

" Chu? Are you okay? You don't look so good. Well, try Thunder Shock." Chu spun around and hit itself in confusion.

" Staryu, use Tackle." Staryu knocked out Chu.

" No! Chu return. Go, Queen!" She let go of the Pokeball and Queen lazily stared at Staryu.

" Stayu, Water Pulse." Once Staryu hit Queen, she realized that she was in a battle.

" Queen, use Poison Sting." Queen shot out poisonous needles at Staryu.

" Green, you have to use your best type of attack against your opponent. Poison Sting isn't that strong."

" Queen return. Go Saura!" Saura came out eagerly and ready to battle.

" Staryu use Harden."

" Saura use Vine Whip!" In one lucky shot, Staryu was out cold." Now this is a battle! Go Starmie" said Misty. It looked just like Staryu except purple and double the arms.

" Use Swift!" said Misty. Starmie threw stars at Saura.

" Saura use Leech Seed!" Saura began to get a little health.

" Use Rapid Spin!" Misty told Starmie. Starmie spun around and homed in onto Saura. Saura looked tired.

" Saura use Vine Whip!" Starmie dodged the attack.

" Swift." In one hit Saura got knocked out.

" Go Queen!" said Green

" Starmie, Water Pulse!" said Misty. Queen didn't look to good.

" Queen use Scratch!" Queen wobbled up and used Scratch. But, not on Starmie. It just scratched the air.

" Starmie, Swift!" After the attack hit, Queen got knocked out.

" No! Go Espy!"

" _Say what?_" Green glared at Espy, " _Fine, let me be crushed._" complained Espy.

" Use Confusion!"

" Green, Starmie is part Psychic. Espeon won't do much." said Misty. Green just kept on going.

" Starmie, use Swift!" Before the stars hit Espy, she tried to run but the stars kept following her.

" _Green, this is Pokemon cruelty! Cruelty!_" Then, when the stars hit Espy, she said a couple of words that Green said back in chapter 2.

" I am going to wash your mouth out with soap when we go to the Pokemon Center. Now use Tackle." said Green. Before Espy could attack, Starmie used Water Pulse.

" _I like Kentucky Fried Chicken._" said Espy in a southern accent, as she was getting knocked out.

" I'm out of Pokemon!" said Green.

" Then I win!" said Misty. Green ran out of the Gym and into the Pokemon Center.

" One heal please…" said Green giving Nurse Joy 3 Pokeballs and a flimsy Espeon.

" Your Rhydon is right here. You might want to hold on to him while I treat your Pokemon." said Nurse Joy. What will become of Green? To be continued…

**For those who are wondering about Rhy, he was with Nurse Joy because he still just hatched.**

**Green's stats **

**Ivysaur ( Saura) Level 20. Moves: Vine Whip, Leech Seed, Sleep Powder,& Poison Powder. Evolution Stage, 2**

**Pikachu ( Chu) Level 17. Moves: Thunder Shock, Quick Attack, Tackle, **

**& Double Team. Evolution Stage, 2**

**Nidoran( Queen) Level 15. Moves: Poison Sting, Scratch, Double Kick, & Tail Whip. Evolution Stage, 1**

**Espeon ( Espy) Level 16, Moves: Confusion, Tackle, Helping Hand, Growl. Evolution Stage, 2**

**Rhyhorn (Rhy) Level 1, Moves: Horn Attack, & Tail Whip. Evolution Stage 1**

**Sorry guys, I was having some technical difficulties. **


	9. Training

**So this is a chapter that has anime battle-style scene so I did this to prevent people complaining saying, that won't happen in a battle and stuff like that. Thank u 4 your time! (: If you saw the incomplete chapter (previous chapter) check it now, I edited it.  
**

Green just stood there. On a hill, staring at the horizon.

" _Green, if you want to be one of those lonely Bug Catchers who can't even scratch their back, fine. But us Pokemon aren't hobos who ate shrimp from a clown. We train._"

" What was that about?"

" _I don't know. I blame the writer._"

" What?" Then Red jumped high in a Elekid suit saying,

" 4th wall!"

" _Oh boy. It's the guy who was stupid enough to buy a Magikarp. Great._" said Espi sarcastically. Green smacked Espi in the back of her head.

" Green, your Espeon is mean."

" Sorry, Espi doesn't like boys that much."

" _No, I just have a natural instinct to taunt men and boys._"

" So…you don't like boys." said Red

" _Exactly_." said Espi smartly.

" Am I the only one wondering why exactly Red is in a costume."

" Oh! Come on Sparky." An Elekid walked up behind Red. When he saw Espi, he hid behind Red's leg.

" This might help. Go, Rhy!" Rhy yawned adorably and blinked at Sparky. Sparky and Rhy started to frolic in the grass. But, a twig combusted into a flame, then disintegrated. Another twig weakly flew up but dropped down.

" Green, does Espi know Willow- Wisp?" stuttered Red

" _Oh, sure. I speak. I battle. And what do I get in return? Nothing! Blame the innocent Espeon!_"

" Espi, Quiet!" Smoke come out of nowhere.

" Espi use Confusion to carry the smoke away!" Espi carried the smoke away, but a Magby remained behind. Blue ran up on the hill and grabbed Magby.

" Well, Magby explains the fire. But what about the floating twig?"

" Well, Magby here knows Psychic. It just knew it when it hatched."

" Hey, on the count of three lets all show off our badges." said Red

" Red , I…" Green said

" And after this, I got us a cake in the shape of the new Gym badge! You both must have won in a breeze! I mean, I'm the only one with a fire type for a starter."

" Red, I don't really think…" said Blue

" One…Two…three!" Red had two. Green had one. Blue had one.

" Oops. Um, did you both leave yours at the Pokemon Center?" said Red.

" No. Misty knocked out all of my Pokemon."

" Well, I was, uh training!" said Blue. "_Wow. Green got beat too. Well, bad luck for her. But I owe her one, and only one, favor for the Magby egg." _Thought Blue.

" Green, I challenge you to a battle! Unless, you're afraid." taunted Blue.

" Never! I accept! Go, Chu!"

" Go Rata…" Abra came out of his Pokeball on his own.

" What is that?" asked Green.

" Abra the Psi Pokemon, It sleeps 18 hours a day, and if it senses danger it teleports it to safety, even when sleeping." The Pokedex said.

" Anyway, Chu Thunder Shock!" Chu released electric energy onto the tiny Abra.

" Chu, Mega Punch!" Right when Chu was about to hit Abra,

" Teleport, Abra!" commanded Blue. Abra teleported out of the way.

" Chu, keep following Abra!"

" Abra keep teleporting!"

" Got you!"

" Huh?" just that second when Abra paused, Chu used Thunder Shock, knocking out the Pokemon.

" Abra is out. Well, I'm guessing because his eyes are swirly." said Red. Red waved a 'homemade' flag made of his underwear.

"_That's disgusting! Please tell me that it's clean!_" shouted Espi, even though she was purple, she looked more green.( She isn't shiny.)

" Uh, I don't really know if it's clean, but I hope." admitted Red. Now Espi looked even more green.

"Go Ratatta!"

" Chu use Mega Punch!" Chu punched Ratatta really hard.

" Ratatta use Hyper Fang!" commanded Blue. Ratatta bit Chu really hard.

" Yes! A critical hit!" said Blue

" That won't stop us! Use Thunder Shock!" Chu shocked Ratatta, but he was still standing.

" Use Hyper Fang again!" Rattata bit Chu harshly, and Chu got knocked out.

" Go Saura!" Saura come out eagerly and ready to battle.

" Saura use Vine Whip!" Saura smacked Rattata hostilely hit Rattata, K.O. ing it.

" Pidgeotto, come on out!"

" Saura, return. Go, Queen!" Queen was asleep when she came out of her Pokeball. She didn't care about Pidgeotto, or battling.

" Use Wing Attack Pidgeotto!" Pidgeotto fiercely hit Queen, and she got really angry.

" Queen, use Scratch!" Queen ignored her and fell asleep.

" Green, I think your Nidoran is defective." said Red.

" No, I think that she's part Slacking." smirked Green.

" Anyway, use Gust." said Blue. Once again, right when the attack hit, Queen woke up and got upset. But, this time something happened in the petit Pokemon. Something snapped. No one knows why, but Queen began to glow. She stood on her hind legs, her horn was gone, she got bigger, with barbs on its back, her tail got longer, and she got bit stronger.

" _Good, now you won't be the squeak squad anymore._"

" Whoa," awed Green, ignoring Espi," What are you?"

" Nidorina, the Poison Pin Pokemon, when it senses danger it raises the barbs on its back, its barbs grow more slower than Nidorino's." said the Pokedex. Evolving helped Green and Queen a lot. A fiery new spirit was born inside Queen.

" Now attack!" said Green. Queen ran and jumped up and clawed Pidgeotto. Then, Pidgeotto started to struggle flying.

" Use Gust."

" Use Poison Sting!" Toxic spikes shot out at Pidgeotto. He hit the ground and got up but soon he fell back down.

" How did you K.O. Pidgeotto already?" asked Blue.

" Well, we first hit the left wing, then we poisoned Pidgeotto. Therefore, knocked him out." said Green.

" _Ooh, big words good for you!_"

" Like you say anything smart."

" Go Wartortle!" said Blue. Wartortole came out ready to battle. When he came out, Red ran away from a bush, trying to not repeat last time when Wartortle came out.

" Use Bubble Beam." said Blue. Bubbles shot out of Wartortle's mouth and hit Queen with intense speed. In one shot Queen was out.

" What? Already?" asked Green returning Queen.

" Espi you're up."

" _But, what about Saura?_" asked Espi. Green just gave her a little push.

" _And after all we've been through_."

" Espi, Confusion!" said Green

" Wartortle, use Skull bash!" Wartortle tucked his head in his shell and spun around.

" Espi, use Tackle."

" _Do you want my skull to crack?!_"

" Just do it! It will attack you if you keep talking!" Eventually, Green convinced Espi to attack. Espi charged at Wartortle. But he shoved his shell into Espi's head.

" _Ow my head! You little *****!_" shouted Espi.

" I'm going to wash your mouth out with soap when we go back to the Pokemon Center." Red closed Elekid's ears. Then, Wartortle bashed Espi.

" _Where's the leak ma'am?" _said Espi, wobbling to Green.

" Wartortle, use Rapid Spin!" Wartortle tucked his head in his shell and spun around moving forward this time.

" Espi, are you okay?"

" _Finland!_"

" Return!"

" _I may be confused, but not stupid._" So she walked over to Green, then collapsed.

" Okay…go Saura!"

" Use Rapid spin."

" Saura, um, Razor Leaf!" Leaves flew over onto Wartortle. Wartortle fainted.

" No! Wartortle! Sigh, go … Magby."

" Saura return! Go, Rhy!"

" What?"

" I only want a fair fight."

" Fine with me. Use Psychic." Magbys eyes lit up and a psychic force lift up and flew Rhy at Sparky.

" Oh no! Run guys!" shouted Red

" Why?" Then the ground shook back and forth.

" Sparky! C-calm down!" shouted Red

" Its m-more likely for-r Rhy to d-do this!" said Blue

" N-no I t-think he knows it-t.

" _Just return the Pokemon!_" shouted Espi.

" That would just make him angrier!" The earthquake stopped. Elekid was wobbling in circles, and then sat down.

" _You're welcome._" said Espi.

" It was you! You stopped the earthquake!" said Green

" _Well I got tired of it too! People don't think Pokemon have feelings, so rude!_" said Espi

" Magby!" said Blue. Magby was on the floor, knocked out.

" Green wins since, she already would have won by the number of Pokemon left." said Red.

" I'm ready for my second badge!" said Green.

" _Next time, DON'T TRY TO KILL ME!_" shouted Espi.

" It's getting late, I'm going to the Pokemon Center." said Blue

" I left Spear at the Pokemon Center, I'm going to check on him." said Red. What will happen next time? Will Green face bitter defeat again, or will she get her second badge? To be continued…


	10. The Cascade Badge

**sorry, I'm late again! I'll try to remember. Thank you for reading!**

" I can do this." said Green in front of the Gym.

" _Heh, time for revenge!_"

" So are you a dark type now?"

" _No. It's just that I'm going to feel all of those bruises for weeks._" said Espi. Green shrugged and walked in the Gym. She looked around but the Gym Leader wasn't there. When Green went to where Misty was, she came out of the water with Staryu and Starmie.

" So Green, you here for a rematch?"

" Yes." Green felt her stomach jump.

" Fine by me. Go Staryu!"

" Go Queen!" Green tossed out a Pokeball.

" I see that you have been doing some serious training, considering the fact that now you have a Nidorina."

" Thanks for noticing. Now, use Double Kick!" Queen kicked the opponent several times.

" I don't think so. Water Pulse." Water that came out of the tip of Staryu's head.

" That's okay just one hit, right Queen? Poison Sting!" Toxic needles shot out onto Staryu.

" You know Green, that attack barely did anything to my Pokemon."

" Yes, but it can poison!" Just then Staryu slightly fell but got back up.

" _Wow, what timing! How did you know?_"

" I just guessed."

" Smart, but we can still attack. Tackle!" Staryu charged at Queen.

" _This is like a football game. Glad I'm on the sidelines!_"

" Queen return."

" _Spoke too soon…_"

" Go Espi!"

" _I'm on it! I'm on it!_" Espi ran to the battle field.

" Espi use Confusion!" Espi's gem started to glow and Staryu got pushed back without Espi touching it.

" Use Water Pulse." Water shot out onto Espi.

" _If I wanted a bath, I could have asked!_"

" Espi use Tackle!"

" _Like I said, football._" Espi ran into Staryu.

" Staryu Harden!"

" Espi use Tackle!"

" _Are you crazy! It just used Harden and you want me to crack my skull just so you could win some shiny badge? It already happened once and I'm not letting that happen again!_"

" Fine, Confusion!" Espi's gem began to glow and attacked Staryu. The Pokemon fell and the gem in the center of its body faded.

" No! Staryu! Return, go Starmie!"

" Return Espi! Go Saura!" Espi just ran back next to Green.

" Starmie use Rapid Spin!" Starmie swirled around and struck Saura.

" Use Razor Leaf!" Leaves shot out of the bulb on Saura's back and the leaves shot towards Starmie.

" Starmie use Swift!" Stars went flying to Saura.

" Saura use Razor Leaf!" Leaves struck Starmie.

" Starmie use Recover!" Starmie began to shine.

" Saura return!"

" _Are you stupid! You're like the stupid kid in that show who has a Pikachu!_"

" Espi it's called training. Go Chu!"

" _Like I said before, stupid kid with a Pikachu. Strange how you connect._" Green hit Espi in the back of her head.

" Starmie use Swift!" Stars shot out and hit Chu.

" Chu use Thunder Shock!" Chu charged up and unleashed a small amount of lightning onto Starmie.

" Starmie use Rapid Spin!"

" Dodge it!" Chu jumped out of the way.

" Chu use Mega Punch." Chu's fist began to glow and then he punched Starmie.

" Water Pulse,"

" _That's weird._"

" What?"

" _Misty is a gym leader, so she should know better._"

" About what?"

" _Types! Water isn't very effective against Electric types, unless…she's trying to confuse Chu!_" Just then, Chu just got hitby the attack.

" Your Espeon is very smart, Green. But we are shifting strategies now! Use Swift!" Stars shot out on to Chu.

" Chu use Thunder Shock…Chu?" Chu just spun around and hit its head on the wall.

" You should expect the unexpected. Starmie use Swift!" Stars shot out at a high speed and struck Chu, then he snapped out of it.

" Chu return. Go Saura!"

" _Why?_"

" Because I'm trying to let Chu relax, go Saura!" Saura went out of her Pokeball quickly.

" Use Razor Leaf!" Leaves came flying out of Saura's bulb.

" Swift! And keep it going!"

" You too, Saura." Stars and sharp leaves were flying right head to head, eliminating a few at a time. Then, an explosion happened.

" Saura!" When the dense explosion cleared up Saura was on the floor and so was Starmie.

" Return Starmie."

" Saura come back." Misty walked up to Green and gave her a pocket sized chest and gave it to her. She opened it and found a badge that looked like a shiny, light blue, badge that resembled a drop of water.

" It's the Cascade badge. I also want you to have another thing. It's my favorite T.M. its called Water Pulse. Teach it to a water Pokemon!" Right when Green opened the door, Red was standing on the side of the Gym, with his face buried in the window. When he lifted up his face he saw Green.

" You did it! Yay!"

" I have two questions, were you spying on me?"

" No…and yes. I sat in the Pokemon Center waiting. But then I thought, hey why not just watch her. So I came and looked through the window."

" Okay, and also I have to ask, why aren't you in the next town?"

" _Have you met the gym leader?!_"

" Yeah, Espi's right. He's scary!"

" So you came back just so you can get me to walk you into a gym, just because he's scary."

" Yep."

" We'll leave tomorrow."

" _Yeah, I'm beat._" Red left and Green walked with Espi to the Pokemon Center. Far away in the bushes two shadowy figures formed.

" That the Eevee?"

" Yes, just as planned."

" What about the other Pokemon?"

" We'll give the boss a extra gift. Hehehe." Who are these mysterious people? Is Green in danger? To be continued…

**Green's stats**

**Ivysaur( Saura) level 22. Moves: Razor Leaf, Vine Whip, Poison Powder & Sleep Powder. Evolution stage 2.**

**Pikachu(Chu) level 20. Moves: Mega Punch, Thunder Shock, Thunder Wave & Slam. Evolution stage 2.**

**Nidorina(Queen) level 18. Moves: Scratch, Poison Sting, Double Kick & Water Pulse( Misty's T.M.). Evolution stage 2.**

**Espeon(Espi) level 18. Moves: Confusion, Tackle, Growl & Helping Hand. Evolution stage 2.**

**Rhyhorn( Rhy) level 3. Moves: Horn Attack & Tail Whip. Evolution stage 1.**


	11. Team Rocket's Return

" _Rise and shine!_" said Espi pouncing onto Green's stomach.

" Okay, ouch, I'm up." Green brushed her light brown hair and got into her clothes and headed out the doors of the Pokemon Center. She went to the beginning of the route and there was Red.

" Ready?"

" Yeah!" Just then Espi's Pokeball fell and returned Espi.

" _NO!_"

" I kind of like her in this way." said Green. She picked up the greasy Pokeball.

" Ew. I should really clean these." Green and Red were walking, until Red's stomach growled.

" Sorry, I didn't have breakfast yet."

" We can stop so you can eat and I could clean my Pokeballs."

" Sure." Green sat next to a stump and put all of her Pokeballs on top of it. She got a piece of a towel her mom gave her for swimming and rubbed all of her Pokeballs until they were sparkling. Red finished the same time. They started to pack up until, clank! A cylinder with gas coming out of it.

" Red, did you drop that?"

" No, good night." They both fell down. Two men with a Team Rocket uniform ran out, put all of Green's Pokeballs in a bag and ran of. Green barely saw who snatched them, but she saw where they ran of to. Then she blacked out…

" Ugh, what happened?" asked Red

" People stole my Pokemon! I have to go after them! But I'm defenseless! I'll be forced to go home! My dreams are crushed! What should I do?! Red, say something!"

" Calm down. First I'll let you borrow Magic and Spear. I still have two others. We will chase after them. Did you see them go any where?"

" Yes, they-they went that way." She said pointing to the city. They ran in the city then they saw them running in a cruise ship.

" Come on!" commanded Green. They ran into the ship until a man stopped them.

" Tickets, please." he said.

" Uh…we don't have tickets…" said Red

" No ticket, no entry!"

" But, Team Rocket stole my Pokemon!" yelled Green

" Yeah, yeah, and I own Mewtwo and I caught it with a Pokeball in one shot."

" Really?" asked Red.

" No!"

" You let Team Rocket in!"

" No, they were in costume for the costume party."

" Is there really a costume party?"

" No."

" Yet you let them in?"

" Yes."

" Why?"

" Because they had tickets."

" I'M GETTING TIRED OF THIS! MY POKEMON ARE GETTING AWAY! GO SPEAR!" Spear came out of his Pokeball.

" Use Fury Attack!" Spear started to peak the man rapidly. He was constantly swatting put always missed. Red snuck inside, and Green was standing in the doorway.

" Return!" Spear went back to it's Pokeball. Green ran in, while the man curled into a ball and rocked back and forth, shivering. The inside was huge and luxurious Green and Red ran to the top of the boat and entered the top room. When they opened the door they saw a man throwing up.

" This is disturbing." said Green

" Bluck…Oh sorry you had to see that. I am a little sea sick. Here take this H.M. It…bleck…contains…cut." said the man. Green quickly took the hidden machine, wiped it off and then backed away to the door. She went onto the deck were the two grunts were, gasping.

" You think we lost those kids?"

" Yeah, Giovanni will be pleased with the presents."

" Those are MY Pokemon! And NO one else will use them but ME!" shouted Green.

" Oh shoot! The kid who we stole from! She'll rat us out to the cops." a large shadow went over the two grunts. Red was on top of the shadow.

" Magic, Hydro Pump!" Gyrados quickly opened it's mouth and water came gushing out on the deck.

" Spear use Wing Attack!" Spear's wing struck the two grunts, knocking them off their feet.

" Magic, Spear, return!" said Red, now that Green returned them. Soon, the police came, at first they poked them in the head with their night sticks. Then they cuffed them and took them away. Only now Green, Red and a bag was on the deck. Green ran to the bag and released all five of her Pokemon.

" Huh, there's another Pokeball. Go!" said Green, throwing the Pokeball in the air. A blue Pokemon with ears that looked like small white fins. It also had a small white belly, a white round snout and a sphere on it's forehead.

" Dratini, the Dragon Pokemon, even the young can grow to 6.5. It grows by constantly shedding skin." the Pokedex.

" Wow, a Dratini. Too bad I have to return it. Dratini would have been a cool Pokemon to have." Espi ran to Dratini. They talked for a long time until Espi came back to Green.

" _He said that he was poached by Team Rocket. He used to live in the Safari Zone, in Fuchsia City. He's worried about his family and wants you to take him back to the Safari Zone. Can you?_"

" Definitely, but there might be a few stops along the way." Espi ran to Dratini and explained. Green grabbed the Pokeballs and returned everyone, except Espi.

" Green are you coming down yet?" shouted Red from the bottom of the ship.

" Yeah." She and Espi ran down and caught up with Red. They were going to the Pokemon Center when they saw a sign "YOUR POKEMON TOO WEAK TO TRAIN? COME DOWN TO THE POKEMON DAYCARE! WHERE WE TRAIN YOUR POKEMON FOR YOU! * warning this is not free. If pokemon get sick, injured, in a coma, ect. This is not daycare man's fault. Training results may very."

" Wow, I can leave Rhy at the daycare, since he's so behind in levels! I'll drop him off tomorrow."

" Great! I can leave Sparky too" Green and Red went in the Pokemon Center and went to bed. To be continued…


End file.
